


Astronomy Lesson

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader fluff, Fluff, Owen Grady fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader request - Owen has built a secret tree house and he takes you there on a night off with a bottle of whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomy Lesson

“Where are you taking me?” You gripped onto his hand as he led you through the tall grass.

Owen swept his thumb down the side of your finger and into your palm. “It’s a surprise, darlin’. No peekin’, you promised.”

“I’m not peekin’.” You grabbed his wrist with your other hand for two reasons. To prove a point that you were indeed keeping your promise and to resist the temptation to pull off the navy blue bandana that covered your eyes.

“We’re almost there. Just a little further.” He must have turned to look at you because his voice got louder. Probably so you could hear him over the crashing of the waves on the bluff.

The pair of you hadn’t been seeing each other all that long, just a handful of dates, really. Most of your time together was spent with the raptors, not that you were complaining, you loved watching him interact with them. So when Owen said he had a surprise after dinner, your mind raced a million miles a minute trying to figure out what it was.

It felt like hours passed before you stepped out of the tall grass and your feet landed on something hard, something with an incline. “Are we there?” You failed at keeping the excitement from your voice.

He chuckled and you could just imagine how his bottom lip quirked just so. “Just a few steps further.”

You held your breath when he stopped you from walking further by turning his hand in yours and squeezing your wrist. It took your eyes a minute to focus after the bandana was pulled away and put into his back pocket. He chewed on his bottom lip as you took in your surroundings.

The room was small, cozy, made even more so by an abundance of blankets and pillows on the floor. The walls came up a couple of feet but other than that, it was wide open to the elements. Citronella candles lined the railing, keeping the bugs at bay. Looking up, you could see every star, twinkling like diamonds against a velvet and marble swirled backdrop.

“Whaddya think?” With his hands shoved in his pockets he looked like a little kid.

You couldn’t keep from smiling. “Owen, it’s beautiful.”

“Yeah?” He mirrored your smile and pressed a kiss to your cheek before kicking out of his boots. He signaled for you to do the same before walking across the room. Dropping to the blanket covered floor, he pulled out a bottle of aged whiskey and two glasses.

You sat next to him and crossed your legs, accepting the drink with a nod. “What’s the occasion?”

“There’s not a lot of places you can really get away and I know how much you like to look at the stars.” He had a point. The island may be massive, but there was hardly anywhere you could go and not be surrounded by people or dinosaurs. Then there were the trees. While they were gorgeous, they were everywhere. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and leaned back into the mountain of pillows, pressing a kiss to your crown.

You sank into his side and moaned in approval as the whiskey warmed you from the inside. He drug his fingers up and down your arm, clearing his throat before he approached your second favorite topic. “Which one is that?” Thick fingers wrapped around an almost empty glass raised, indicating which constellation he was inquiring about.

“That one? That’s Lacerta. It was discovered in 1687 by Johannes Hevelius.” To say you loved space was an understatement. Growing up, you devoured volumes on every constellation and its history. If it had anything to do with space, you wanted it.

Owen snuggled deeper into the pillows, pulling you tighter against his side. “What’s it mean, Lacerta?”

“Lacerta is Latin for lizard.” The irony wasn’t lost on you and you couldn’t keep from laughing.

He hummed in approval. “You don’t say.”

“I do say.” You drained your glass and held it out for more. Once it was full, you stretched your legs out, and draped them over his as you told him about every constellation he pointed at. And that’s how you fell asleep hours later, drunk on whiskey, and tangled together.  


End file.
